


гора

by q_ello



Series: I think I'm gonna go [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Songfic, actually some meme, if I write angst when I use he tian's focal it doesn't mean that guan's focal is sad too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: если магомед отъебался от горы, гора пойдёт посмотреть, не обжёг ли магомед ноги — просто потому, что это вулкан, блять, а не гора.





	гора

с утра его впервые за невъебенно долгое время не доёбывают тупыми звонками — и это настолько непривычно, что гуань даже не знает, что думать, но на всякий случай чувствует облегчение.

его не поджидают около школьных ворот или дома. во время игры в баскетбол хэ тянь ограничивается приветствием и какой-то идиотской хуйнёй вроде «малыш мо всё такая же агрессивная псина <3» (гуань готов поклясться: это сердечко в его интонации можно почти что пожамкать руками). хэ тянь не пиздит его воду и впервые за всё время, что они знакомы, не лезет. к нему. со своими. ебучими. загребущими. руками.

гуань бы подумал, что спит, но придурок цзянь недавно налетел на него со всего размаху — было пиздец как раздражающе и немного больно от въехавшего в плечо столба.

его личное пространство возвращается к нему будто с войны — и встречает его гуань так же, с подобающими «без тебя было как-то неправильно, я рад, что ты в целости и сохранности, больше я не позволю никому тебя забрать».

он даже не против, если это просто затишье перед бурей.

хэ тянь не трогает — вообще не доёбывается до него в течение всего дня.

и в течение следующей недели.

к облегчению и тихому подозрению присоединяется озадаченный голос цзяня: вы поссорились? ещё — малое беспокойство. милипиздрическое.

хуй знает, может, и поссорились — наверное, гуаню наконец-то удалось задеть хэ-тяня-я-делаю-что-хочу-и-мне-поебать за живое. хэ-тяня-по-правде-во-мне-нет-ничего-живого, хэ-тяня-я-планета-состоящая-из-одного-ебучего-самодовольства.

может, и поссорились — а может, гуань его заебал. может, этот ублюдок наигрался с бешеной псиной и теперь решил уйти на законный отдых.

окей, а вот это уже неприятно. 

впервые за эту относительно спокойную неделю гуаню хочется снова начистить ему лицо.

и — сразу же за этим — впервые за эту относительно спокойную неделю гуаню становится до омерзительно тупого привычно.

ебись оно конём, нужно перепроверить. если магомед отъебался от горы, гора пойдёт посмотреть, не обжёг ли магомед ноги — просто потому, что это вулкан, блять, а не гора, магомед, доброе утро, поздравляем, вы долбоёб.

он просто перепроверит — и если хэ тянь действительно от него устал, то может смело пойти на хуй, не больно-то и хотелось, гуань его ни к чему не принуждает. если нет (у хэ тяня, всё-таки, не всё хорошо с головой, и такое может быть) —

и что, если нет?

о, это слишком сложно. 

гуань прётся к нему пешком, потому что жопится потратиться на автобус. больше времени подумать о том, считал ли этот ублюдок, сколько раз его слали далеко и надолго, и ждал ли, пока количество дойдёт до установленного лимита. подхватил ли амнезию и тупо забыл, какой он урод.

личное пространство в панике собирает вещи. глупое, будто не знает, что таких людей, как гуань, невозможно терпеть вечно, будь ты хоть далаем ламой и трижды хэ тянем.

гуань правда ни на чём не будет настаивать, жизнь без этого еблана, на самом деле, классная перспектива.

ему просто нужно перепроверить. увидеть чужие облезшие от жары пятки.

гуань стоит под дверью до тех пор, пока разодетый хэ тянь не собирается выйти из дома. нахуй звонок.

у хэ тяня ебало так перекашивается от удивления, что даже как-то смешно.

гуань выпаливает: у тебя что-то случилось? — чёткой уверенной фразой, не добавляя какого-нибудь бессмысленного оскорбления (он даже так умеет, прикиньте) (хотя хэ тянь, конечно, всё равно тот ещё петух).

— о, ты пришёл приготовить мне панацею от всех невзгод? — хэ тянь берёт себя в руки и отвратительно улыбается.

привычное желание начистить это смазливое лицо кажется гуаню каким-то чересчур родным.

— не беси меня, блять.

сука, возьми себя в руки.

— я серьёзно.

так лучше.

хэ тянь отвечает: у меня всё в порядке.

хуманизация личного пространства в голове гуаня облегчённо вздыхает и выпускает из рук дверную ручку и чемодан. бесчувственная сволочь.

что-то в голове щёлкает ехидным: _давай, добей ;)_. (глупый подмигивающий смайлик можно не просто почти пожмакать, но даже постараться разбить о ближайшую стену).

— тогда я тебя заебал?

господи, он звучит как какая-то ванильная дура.

— мне свалить?

что это, попытки давить на жалость?

хэ тянь вздыхает — или усмехается. у него всегда был тупой смех, хрен разберёшь — за неделю не успел измениться. да и с чего должен был. наверное, правда лучше стоит свалить, ощущение такое, будто в голове ковыряются палкой.

хэ тянь говорит: слушай, малыш мо, приготовишь мне ужин?  
говорит: целую неделю нормально не жрал, это реально будет как панацея.  
доверительно добавляет: можешь даже остаться у меня на ночь.

в голове возникает очень привычная, родная мысль.

пошёл ты на хуй, самодовольный уёбок.

гуань закрывает дверь между ними и направляется к выходу. телефон в кармане пиликает смс-ками. его личное пространство в истерике убегает прочь.

настолько привычно, что гуань даже не знает, что думать, но на всякий случай чувствует облегчение.


End file.
